1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air or gas filter assemblies having pocket shaped filter bags extending from a header.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air and gas cleaning filter assemblies of the type wherein a plurality of elongated tubular flexible filter bags in the form of pockets or bags having open ends attached to a header about apertures in the header is known. The configuration of the pockets causes them to expand by air pressure and extend downstream away from the header in the direction of air flow when in use. This expansion and extension provides increased filter area for a given header area.
In the prior art, these filter elements are typically mechanically attached to the header with clips, rivets, clamps, fasteners, adhesive, to a steel or plastic filter header about apertures therein or snapped between parts of a two part header. Such construction techniques have been found to be expensive and labor intensive. Additionally, air, gas or water being filtered often times leaks about the filter pocket interface with the header, greatly reducing the efficiency of filtration.